deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Swg66/Celtic Chieftain vs Rajput Warrior
The Celtic chieftain, masters of the iron-age who brought terror to Rome. Vs... The Rajput warrior, elite warriors of the Indian subcontinent...WHO IS DEADLIEST!? The Celt brings to the fight The Rajput cuts back with Edges Long range: Even, neither weapon would be super affective agaisnt and armored opponent Short Range: Celt, His sword and sheild combination gives him both great offense and defense. Mid Range: Even, Both are basically spears at the end of the day, the Lancea has a longer reach but the Saintie is capable more defense. Special: Rajput: The Katar is more versitile that the hand axe, giving the Rajput more options. Battle The Chieftan rides through a wooded area in his chariot, into an open feild. On the other side of the field the Rajput stand with his spear in his hand. The chief steps out og his chariot, spear and shield in hand. Holding his spear high, pointing at the Rajput, challenging him. The Rajput seeing this stabs his spear into the ground, and takes out his chakrams. The Chieftan looks confused at this seemingly benign tool. The Rajput throws one with alarming speed right towards the chieftans head, moving quickly to the side the chakram flys past his head and stikes into a tree behind him. Wide eyed as the suprisingly effective weapon, he feels his cheek, and reliezes he's been hit, he hadn't move quite quickly enough to avoid it entirly. Seeing the Rajput reading another Chakram, he picks up his javelin and throws it but the Rajput side steps it and throws his other two chakram but the Cheif deflects them with his shield. Picking up his lancea he charge the Rajput, now out of ranged weapons the Rajput takes his own spear and charges forward. The Chieftan gets the first shot in, thrusting forward, but the Rajput deflects it with his sheild, retaliating with his own thrust but can't get around the Celts bigger shield. The Celts punchs with his shield, pushing the Rajput back. Only falling back a few steps the Rajput lunges again, however he is hit by the Shield agian this thim hard enough to send him to the ground, dropping his spear. Jumping to his feet the Rajput runs towards the woods, appering to flee. The Celt throws his Lancea at the running Rajput, but it the Rajput turns in time deflect it with his shield, and snaps it in hald with his foot once it hits the ground. Giving chase, the Celt pulls out his axe and follows the Rajput into the woods. It becomes apparentthe Rajput isn't running, only retrieving another of his weapons. Picking up a Katar and another chakram he placed in the woods he runs back to met the Celt. Running on a dirt path following the Rajput the Chief comes to a stop slowly. Looking around he hears somthing whizzing thru the air, turning another chakram flys at his head, this time deflecting off his helmet, dazing him. The Rajput comes running again, katar in hand. The Cheiftan gain enough sense to attack, and swing his axe and the Rajput. The Rajput puts his sheild up to block, but the axe bites deep into it, and becomes promptly lodge in the shield. Pulling the shield and axe away the Rajput disarms the Celt, and makes to stab with the katar. However the Chieftan puts his whole body behind his shield and gives the Rajput another slam with it, again sending him to the ground, and slams his shield on the katar, pinning it to the ground and draws his sword to strike. Abandoning to katar to move out of the way, the Rajput rolls out of the way just in time to to aviod to stike. The sword bites into a large root, getting lodge there. While the Chief is trying to dislodge his only weapon, the Rajput runs off again to retive his last weapon. Retrieving his Khanda, he heads back to the open field, in order to use it uninhibited. The Celt is running in the last direction he saw the Rajput go. Heading towards the field again he sees the Rajput, Khanda at the ready. The Chieftan rushes forward, sword held high. The Rajput, steps forward, and moves to stike the Chieftan, however his first strike hits the shield. Rolling with the strike, he strikes back, but the Rajput blocks with his own shield. The Rajput, uses his foot work he moves to the side of the Celt and lands a hit on the Chieftan's leg. Falling to one knee, the Chief blocks another strike with his shield. However the Rajput hits the shield hard enough to knock it our of the Chiefs hands. Raising the khanda high for a final strike the Rajput moves in for the kill. However in the Chieftan, lunges forward in one final move, stabing forward into the Rajput's chest. Stunned the Rajput looks down, and the chief pushes the sword further into the his opponents chest. The Rajput falls to the ground, the Chief stands up. The Chief looks down at the Rajput, he raises his sword and brings it down on the Rajputs neck, severing his head. Taking his fallen opponents head to his chariot he fastens it to his horses harnese, climbing onto chariot, he motions for the driver to go. The Chieftain raises his sword high in victory. Notes 1.The Celt does NOT have his chariot, beyond the sense as a means to get to and from the battle. 2. I don't want any crap here, so no "The Celt becasue I'm celtic" or "The Rajput because I hate the Celt." or anything else to that affect. Battle notes In a battle of surpsingly similair opponents, this battle was almost to close to call and I very nearly called it a tie, but realistically neither warrior would of back down so a tie wasn't possible. In the end the Celts larger shield offered him more protection, as well as being a decent offense weapon. Addtionally the Celt's greater size gave him both the strength advantage and a longer reach, which were just enough to end the battle in his favor. On the whole the Celt was mildy better protected, and was a bit more capable of hurting the Rajput through the Rajputs butted mail. I would also like to note that taking and oppoents head is not a sign of disrepect in Celt society, if anything it's a sign of respect, so I hope no one gets upset about it. Category:Blog posts